Rival Confrontation
by Azusa-J
Summary: We all know that Heero and Zechs are rivals in Gundam Wing, but do you know that they are rivals in real life too? First scenario of the Fusion-Confusion Arc. (Complete)


Rival Confrontation   
  
By Azusa-J  
  
  
Fusion-Confusion ~ Scenario 1 ~  
  
* First scenario in the Fusion-Confusion Arc. Fusion-Confusion Arc is an collection of scenarios about happens when the seiyuus act like their characters. Yep, they have a "Character-Imitation Rule" to follow. These scenarios do not correspond to each other so they are more like independent stories. These stories focused on the characters, not the seiyuu so it does not violate the actor based stories rule. Don't bother to flame me or report to ff.net. If you don't know better, you may have just read this as an AU ficie when the GW characters work in the studio for the show.   
  
Date: April 2, 2002  
Disclaimer: Of course, all the characters from the Gundam Wing Universe is not mine, as always. The seiyuu are real people in real life. I respect and admire them. I just borrow their names and stuck some of the information about them in this fic for fun only. I am in no way, shape or form related to these seiyuu. I do not know them and this is a complete work of fanfiction. Any resemblance to anyone, living or dead, is entirely coincidental. I don't make profit by storytelling. Please don't sue.  
Time setting: What time? In real world?  
Warnings: Humor, Maybe OOC  
Feedback : Yes, definitely! Please send it to azusaj@gundamwing.net  
Pairings: none  
Rating: PG  
Notes : This is the first scenario. This is about Midorikawa-san and Koyasu-san. Hope you like it. PS. I've only learned English for a few years. I've tried my best on the grammar and spellings. If you find anything bad, feel free to tell me.   
  
Final Words: I really did a *lot* of research before writing this fic. Of course, all those 'quarelling' are not real. Other than that, almost everything is real: the seiyuu's bios, personalities, discographies, filmographies, and all those time setting and place.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Late July, 1995 ~ Dubbing Episode 21 ~  
  
  
Inside APU Studio [1], Heero with a can of iced lemonade in his hand due to the hot July's weather, walked into the recording studio, which had a paper written "Gundam W" taped on the door. Even though he was in his tank top and spandex only, he was still very hot. As soon as he entered the room, he was quickly greeted by his colleagues.  
  
"Ohayo, Heero, now we are on Episode 21 [2]. Here, the script." Zechs said and handed him the script.  
  
After a quick scan over the script, Heero mumbled, "No! not again."  
  
"What's the matter, Heero." Trowa asked.  
  
"Why do I always have to 'fight' with Zechs? That is like the fourth time in this series. Moreover, I just fought with him in Fushigi Yuugi [3]."  
  
"And Slayers too [4]." Zechs added.  
  
"Man, what's wrong with us?"   
  
"Don't know!" [5]  
  
"Hey, no other anime stuffs!" Some minor characters called.  
  
"Sorry!!" Both smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Don't worry." Trowa cut in, "'Heero,' we'll get him this time! I'm with you."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, 'Trowa.'" Heero said.  
  
"Two against one? Not fair." Zechs complained when he was reading the script, noting that he was defeated.  
  
"Go complain to the directors." Heero said, "After all, I *am* the main character. Of course I'll win."  
  
"That's why I said unfair. In Fushigi Yuugi, you get Miaka. Then, in Slayers, you get to be the good guy and I'm the evil one. I mean, all these three popular series are airing at the same time and how come I'm always the evil bad guy in every one of them [6]. That's injustice!"   
  
"The Rule!" Everyone in the studio glared at Zechs.  
  
"Sorry!!"   
  
"Well, it's lucky that Wufei is not here today. Otherwise he'll lecture you on how to say the word 'injustice' properly." Trowa snickered.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Quatre came into the studio.  
  
"Well, it was nothing, Quatre." Heero said, "Yeah, in this episode, you'll be the star. Look, even the Episode titled your name."  
  
Quatre read the script and said, "What!? I have to laugh like a evil psycho!?"   
  
"I thought so."  
  
"Let see." he cough a little and started laughing, "Hahaha..." All the characters in the studio dropped whatever they were holding.  
  
"Doesn't sound good ne?" Quatre smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Yeah." Trowa nodded in agreement, "You have to practice more."  
  
"It's okay," Zechs said, "After all, you're a gentle Quatre."  
  
"Hey, why not ask Zechs? He is now so used to the evil roles." Heero said while peaking at Zechs.  
  
"Stop teasing me!" Zechs yelled.  
  
  
~owari~  
  
  
[1] Honestly, I don't know where the dubbing was recorded. But from the credit roll, it said "record at APU Studio", so maybe this is the place.  
[2] From what I learned from a official doujinshi (yeah, official, since it is published on an official artbook), they seemed to dub the episodes less one month prior to airing. What a short time! Episode 21 aired on August 25, 1995. But is it real that they dubbed that episode at that time, don't know.  
[3] Around Episode 21 or so in Fushigi Yuugi, Hotohori (Koyasu) challenged Tamahome (Midorikawa). And yes, that episode aired just one day before GW Episode 21 aired.  
[4] Around Episode 21 or so in Slayers, Rezo (Koyasu) was fighting with Zelgadiss (Midorikawa). And yes, that episode aired on the same day, just half an hour later than the airing time of GW Episode 21.  
[5] That's their actual reactions. Yep, you hear me right. There's an interview with Koyasu and Midorikawa about their *fateful* rivalry in these series. For further information, visit Sumire's interview translation "Midorikawa vs. Takehito Koyasu - Rivals Born of These Times" [http://members.tripod.com/~sumirechan/Zechs/Zechs_kijivs.html]  
[6] Yes, all three series air at the same time. GW aired from April 7, 1995 to March 29, 1996 at 5:00 to 5:30 on every Friday afternoon. FY aired from April 6, 1995 to March 3, 1996 at 6:00 to 6:30 on every Thursday night. And Slayers aired from April 7, 1995 to September 29, 1995 at 6:30 to 7:00 on every Firday night.  
  
  
Azusa: I really love the timing, you know, when Heero vs. Zechs three times within a week! That's why I put this scene for the first Fusion Confusion Arc. 


End file.
